


Revolver

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Guns, Innuendo, M/M, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene introduces Christopher Pike to 20th century weaponry. Innuendo abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



‘It’s no ray gun.’ Gene skidded the police-issue revolver across his kitchen table, diverting the other man’s attentions from the fit of his borrowed clothes. Watching Pike adjust himself in his cords was getting distracting.

‘Could sneak you into the practice range after hours.’ He winced at Pike tender handling of the weapon. This was looking like a bad idea, right up until Pike rapidly checked and reloaded the magazine and tested the sight like a damned pro.

‘My grandfather collected antiques.’ Pike winked along the gun’s barrel. Gene snapped his jaw shut and scowled.

‘Bloody show-off,’ he praised, grudgingly.


End file.
